Concrete Angel
by Seraphina Moon
Summary: Bones has a secret. What happens when a case helps her reveal that secret to her husband,Booth. Song fic to Concrete Angel. Please R


Disclaimer-I do NOT own Bones or Concrete Angel

Author Note- This is my first Bones fic. So constructive criticism is appreciated. This is a song fic to the song Concrete Angel by Martina McBride.Future Booth and Bones fluff. Please R&R

_Lyric's_

Concrete Angel

Dr.Temprance Brennan arranged the bones perfectly. They were in the form of a perfect three year old girl. A tear slid down Temprance's cheek,which she quickly wiped away. The victim,Alyssa White,was beautiful. Blond haired blue eyed beauty. Three years old. She was innocent.Perfect,beautiful,innocent.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

'Perfect. She is perfect'Temprance thought. Another tear slid down her cheek,which was again quickly wiped away. Dr. Temprance Brennan never,**ever** got emotional over a case.Ever. Why this girl. Why was this little girl getting to Temprance. Why was this little girl making Tempe cry.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

Temprance placed a teddy bear that she had purchased into the casket. Alyssa was all alone when she died. Well not alone physically. Alone emotionally. Alyssa's mother,Jane,was with her when she died. She was only there because she was Alyssa's killer. "How do you beat your child to death?"Temprance questioned aloud. "I am guessing that when one is drunk,one is capable of anything"said a voice. Temprance spun on her heels. Zack was escorting two FBI agents into the room.

"What did you say?"Temprance snapped.

"The victim's mother was drunk when she beat her daughter to death. I am told that when a person is drunk they are capable of anything" Zack said "They are here for the casket".Temprance got in Zack's face

"This is not just a casket. This is a...box that is holding the remains of a little girl. A little girl who just wanted to go to kindergarden. A little girl who wanted to live"

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

"I'm sorry Dr.Brennan.I just..."Zack stammered. Temprance yanked her gloves off "Get it out". When the men didn't move Temprance screamed "Get.It.Out!!". Zack helped the FBI agent pick up the casket. "Out!.Out!.Out!"Temprance screamed. Zack and the agents picked up the pace. Once they were gone Temprance collapsed against the wall. Lightly banging her head against the cold hard wood she whispered "Why are you crying". She just wanted the tears to stop. But they didn't stop. The tears flowed freely down he cheeks.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late_

"Bones?"Booth whispered. Temprance lifted her head. Booth was standing over her,a look of concern splashed across his face. That look made Temprance sob harder. "Hey.Hey,Babe. Wha..What's wrong?"Booth whispered,crouching down to Temprance's level. Temprance pointed in the direction she last saw the casket go "She was so perfect. And her mother beat the life out of her. How does...a parent do that?" she asked. Booth took Temprance into his strong arms and held her tightly "What's going on hun?. You never talk like this?. Why has this case got you all upset?"

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

"We're married and you want kids r..right?"Temprance asked.

"Yeah...you know I do. Why?"Booth asked.

"I never wanted kids.That is until I met you. But what if that part of me never went away. What if we have kids and I turn out to be like that little girls mother"Temprance said. Booth lifted Temprance's chin so that she was looking at him

"If and when we have a baby. I know that you will be the best mother you can possibly be. You don't have it in you to take a life. Especially that of a child. And as for Alyssa's mother. She was a drug addict and a drunk. She never loved Alyssa. Ever. You will never end up like that". Temprance looked up at her husband "Can you promise me that. No. Can you swear that?"

"I swear on my life and promise with every fiber of my being. You will be a wonderful mother one day"Booth said.

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

Temprance dried her eyes and lept into Booth's arms "Thank you. Oh God,Thank you"

"For what?"Booth asked.

"For making it easier for me to say this"Temprance said.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

"Say what?"Booth asked. Temprance sat up straight. Taking her husband's hand in her's she said

"Seely...I'm pregnant". A huge goofy grin formed on Booth's face. He jumped up and punched his fist into the air "YES!". Temprance stood up and Booth wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her passionately. When he pulled away he said "Say it again".

Temprance stared into her husband's eyes and said "Seely. I'm pregnant"

**Did you like it? Should I wright a sequal?. Please Review!**


End file.
